


Love (and Snow) Is In The Air

by Peacocks_and_Planes (MJPeterNed)



Category: Manifest (TV 2018)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Slow Dancing, Snow, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:40:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26273500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MJPeterNed/pseuds/Peacocks_and_Planes
Summary: Michaela had started to slowly gather some of the newly collected snow off the bench and start to compact it a little in her hands. Jared only noticed when it was too late.
Relationships: Michaela Stone/Jared Vasquez
Kudos: 4





	Love (and Snow) Is In The Air

**Author's Note:**

> The dancing scene in this was inspired by one of [multifamlove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/multifamlove/pseuds/multifamlove) tweets. Go and check out their works too, they're amazing.

It was nearing the middle of January, when all the Christmas decorations had been taken down and the sluggish return to an old routine in a new year had begun. The sudden dip in the recent overnight temperatures had left a thin covering of snow on the less well trodden paths of Queens. Grey clouds still blanketed the sky in a daily routine that seemed never-ending. Shop lights flickered contrasting the ever darkening sky, before finally remaining off as the stores locked up for the night.

The light dusting of snow drifting down from the sky caught in the strands of Michaela’s hair not covered up by her beanie, providing a magical glow. The temperature of the night had once again plummeted after the sun had gone down, creating a slippery, ice covered sidewalk. But with her hand gripped tightly in his, partially for warmth, she felt safe. The crisp, cold air was a stark contrast to their skin, forcing a red tint to dance across their nose and cheeks. Michaela gripped Jared’s hand a bit tighter, as they walked.

‘What’s wrong, Mic?’

‘Nothing, it’s just a bit cold.’

‘You sure?’

Michaela moved closer to rest her head on Jared’s shoulder and nodded.

‘Ok.’

Jared carefully untangled his fingers from Michaela’s and moved his arm down and around her back with his hand resting around her waist, pulling her into his side. As the snowflakes grew bigger, the snow flurries began to merge into a heavier snowfall, around the couple.

Michaela looked up at Jared’s face with a small smile.

‘There’s a snowflake stuck on your eyelashes’

‘Does it give me a sparkle in my eyes?’ Jared replied with a grin.

‘Something like that.’

The grins on their faces mirrored the other. Their footsteps filled the air around them, as they continued down the sidewalk towards the grassy area that they always seemed to play at when they were younger. Even as they grew up they still liked to hang out there, sometimes with friends, sometimes just the two of them.

The snow beneath their feet crunched with every step, as they approached the park. The snow had once again picked up, covering up some of their shallower footprints almost as soon as they had been left, like the sea washing away footprints on the shoreline. They started to slow down, before finally stopping next to their bench. This movement had become so much of a routine that it had become automatic.

Their bench was what, at first glance, would look like any other simple bench but on the front panel of wood was an engraved M+J. It had happened a few summers ago when they had been down at the park almost every day, sitting on the exact same bench, just sitting and talking about everything but never seeming to run out of things to say. Those warm summer days were the ones that Michaela would cherish forever, no matter what.

While the pair had been stood near their bench, Michaela had started to slowly gather some of the newly collected snow off the bench and start to compact it a little in her hands. Jared only noticed when it was too late. A large splat of snow was left on his right shoulder, only just missing going down his neck. The snow was closely followed by the best laugh, in Jared’s opinion anyway.

‘Excuse me.’ He said, in the middle of laughing himself.

‘I don’t know what you mean.’ Michaela replied, trying to get her breathe back but failing miserable when she looked back at Jared and burst into laughter all over again.

Jared took a deep breathe to try and help compose himself before he looked down at his snow covered shoulder and then back up at Michaela. Every last ounce of his composure went out the window when his eyes met hers.

‘What? The snow was just piling up what else was I supposed to do?’ Michaela forced the words out between bouts of laughter.

‘So you mean, you just saw it lying there,’ Jared looked down at the bench, ‘had to pick it up,’ he grabbed a handful of snow, ‘and throw it at me.’ He said throwing the snowball at Michaela.

‘That sounds about right.’ Michaela said throwing one back, this time getting Jared’s other shoulder.

The two of them threw snowballs backwards and forwards, running around like little kids, trying get the other. With nobody else in the park, they had free range to everywhere. As their little battle raged on, more and more snow stuck on them until they almost resembled the snowmen that were sure to be built in the morning when everyone else awoke to the blanket of snow.

Only when Jared crept towards Michaela with his hands clearly showing he had no snow was there a ceasefire. Michaela was stood looking out at the fast falling snow with Jared right behind her. His arms slowly wrapped around her waist and met at her front holding her close to him. She felt him move slightly before his head gently rested on her shoulder.

‘Hey.’ He said softly.

‘Hi,’ a grin forming on her face.

‘I love you.’ He said placing a small kiss on the tiny exposed part of her neck.

‘I love you too.’ She said, moving her head to carefully rest on top of his.

The snow started to pick up once again, the nights temperature dropping even further than it previously had. Very little evidence of their snowball fight remained. A shiver shuddered through both of their bodies.

‘I think it’s time we start heading back now.’ Michaela said tenderly.

‘Me too.’

Jared tightened his hug around Michaela temporarily before relaxing his arms. Michaela moved towards Jared’s side again, mirroring the position they had been in earlier when they had been walking down the street. Jared’s arm around Michaela’s back as her head rested on his shoulder, the only difference being Michaela’s arm was wrapped around Jared’s back this time too, as well as all the extra snow now on them.

Michaela’s carefulness around her other hand had once again gone unnoticed by Jared.

The remains of the snowball that had been concealed in Michaela’s hand ended up greeting Jared’s face.

‘I still love you, cheeseball.’ He said with a laugh, pulling her closer.

‘That’s good cause you’re never getting rid of me.’

‘Promise?’

‘Promise.’

They walked silently down the road, enjoying each other’s company.

The welcome warmth of the apartment hugged both of them as they entered the door, melting the majority of snow that still remained stuck to their clothes.

‘We should probably change out of these clothes. They’re a bit… damp.’ Michaela suggested.

‘That’s definitely one way of putting it.’ Jared said, watching water slowly drip off the coat that he had been wearing.

They both reemerged a few minutes later, comfy pajamas and fluffy socks on and Michaela had scraped her hair back into a messy bun.

‘TV?’

‘Sounds like a plan.’

They sat down on the sofa, cuddled up together with blankets wrapped around them, trapping their warmth between them. The TV turned on with a music channel left up from the previous use.

_More than words is all you have to do to make it real_

_Then you wouldn't have to say that you love me_

_'Cause I'd already know_

Jared stood up, bringing the blanket with him and held out his hand for Michaela. Carefully placing her hand in his, she stood up, a smile taking over her face. As he placed his hands around her waist and pulled her close, Michaela linked her arms together behind Jared’s neck and rested her head on his chest. With the blanket wrapped around them both again, the music playing softly in the background, the snow still falling steadily outside the window, the couple gently swayed backwards and forwards caught up in the music and completely entranced the other person.

**Author's Note:**

> The song lyrics are from More Than Words by Extreme.
> 
> This is my first time writing Michaela and Jared, so I'm not entirely sure how well I captured their personalities/mannerisms but I hope you enjoy it anyway.


End file.
